A Mayor's Work is Never Done
by Yoshi-G-teh-First
Summary: Based on actual events while I was playing Animal Crossing New Leaf.


Happy Mother's Day to all of the real mothers out there. I hope you and your children who you love unconditionally are having a great day!

I know this isn't a Mother's Day fic, but I'm going to post it to hopefully hold my readers over until I can get bigger and better fanfics out there. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this oneshot; it's been sitting in my notebook for ages, and just haven't found a good time to upload it until today.

With that all out of the way, enjoy! c:

* * *

It was a warm September evening when Mayor Logan was on his way home from another productive day in the town of Yoshi. He had been all over the place, digging fossils, visiting the shops on Main Street, running errands for his neighbors, watering flowers left and right, and now having just finished selling bugs and fish from the island to Re-Tail. Letting out a sigh of exhaustion, Logan adjusted his Big Bro Hat, when he heard some unusual noises coming from across Flowerfields Park, where Groucho's house was.

"I wonder what that noise was..." he said to himself, concerned. It only just occurred to him Groucho hadn't left his house at all that day. "I better go check..." And he made his way across the park, to the seemingly beaten up old house that belonged to the cranky bear. Logan knocked on the grey metal door twice before entering.

"Groucho?" He spoke up in spite of K.K. Metal blaring from the speakers of the Gold Stereo. He quickly discovered the grumpy villager on his Modern Sofa, sneezing, shivering, and with dark purple swirls spawning from atop his head. Yup, he was definitely sick.

"Oh, *cough* Logan..." Groucho started before he was interrupted.

"Don't budge!" Logan exclaimed. "I'll be right back!" With that, he bolted out of the house and straight to Main Street. He stopped in front of the doors of the Nooklings shop long enough to rub his eyes, and catch his breath. It had been a long day, and it was just now hitting him.

"Welcome, welcome! Come on in!" Exclaimed little Tommy. "Just so you know, we're about to close for the night."

"Y-yeah, that's fine!" Said Logan. "I just need one bag of medicine."

"Of course!" The Nookling cheerfully answered as he retrieved a bag of medicine for the Mayor. "That'll be 160 bells, please!"

Mayor Logan nodded as he took the necessary amount from his bell pouch and gave it to Tommy in exchange.

"Thank you very much!" He spoke as he headed out of the store. He only heard a 'have a good night' from the little Nookling before he made it outside. Sleepiness had gradually started to catch up with him as he held on tightly to the sack while he ran back to Groucho's house. Though now the running was more like fast walking. Once again, he stopped to breathe a sigh of exhaustion before knocking on the door and entering.

"Ah...Sorry I...Bolted out like that!" He said, catching his breath. "I got you some medicine for your cold!"

"Alright, pop star." Groucho answered, upon noticing Logan's dull, tired eyes, and his slow slurring speech.

"Huh?" The young mayor blinked.

"It's time you took a break." He added, his voice scratchy all the while.

"Groucho..." Logan was taken aback. Normally it bothered him when the animals told him he looked tired and that he should go take a break; mostly because they all had a tendency to over exaggerate on his appearance. Ever since the day he first moved in the town of Yoshi, Logan had vowed to make it the best town ever. Thus, he had been dedicating every day to the town, for as many hours as possible; lethargy by 9 P.M. was normal for him. And yet, here was Groucho, sick with a cold and fever, in desperate need of medicine, yet was more concerned about a healthy someone else's well being? All the thinking made his eyes grow heavy, and he had to jolt himself awake long enough to finish his response. "I'll worry about myself _after_ you've taken your medicine."

Groucho tried to chuckle, but it came out a cough instead. "Alright, fair enough!" He said upon accepting the bag and very quickly took the needed doses, grimacing at the bitter taste all the while. There was a pause before either of them spoke again.

"...Thanks for that, pop star..." Said Groucho.

"Anytime..." Logan answered, before letting out a rather long, loud yawn. "...Sorry about that..." he said once he stopped.

Groucho simply gave a small smile. "You should go get some sleep."

Logan simply nodded. "I'll come by tomorrow to see how you're doing."

"Sounds good to me." Said the cranky bear.

With that, the two bid each other good night as Logan headed home for real. Once he was in his bedroom, he changed out of his hat and shoes, into his PJ bottoms, and crawled under the covers of his Sleek Bed. The young mayor gave a sigh of content as he quickly fell asleep, fully looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.

The End

* * *

And there it is; probably my shortest work to date! But that is okay, not all fics need to be a novel's worth. A short story every now and then is good, too.

If anyone would like my dream address and/or friend code, feel free to PM me!

That's all for now. Honest reviews, please! c:


End file.
